A wind turbine known in the art comprises a tapered wind turbine tower and a wind turbine nacelle positioned on top of the tower. A wind turbine rotor with a number of wind turbine blades is connected to the nacelle through a low speed shaft, which extends out of the nacelle front as illustrated on FIG. 1.
As large modern wind turbines gets bigger and bigger in power output the different equipment inside the wind turbine also gets bigger and more complex and the challenge of ensuring accessibility to the different areas of the inside of the wind turbine becomes more pronounced.
Accessibility is important both to ensure that air (e.g. for cooling purposes), spare parts, personnel and/or other can get into and/or out of the wind turbine or specific areas of the wind turbine.
From American patent application US 2006/0120862 A1 it is known to provide the spinner on a wind turbine rotor hub with an air inlet and an air outlet. However the openings are very inflexible and they are substantially only suited for access of air.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide for an advantageous technique for ensuring accessibility of a wind turbine.